Hell on Earth
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: I looked down in my hands, and saw the strands of my blond hair...well...it's offical for them...I was in their society...whether I liked it or not
1. Chapter 1

"I'm WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Divas champion Haylie Trudel exclaimed.

She's in the GM's office once again, discussing what the fuck she's forced to do.

"Yeah, got a problem with that Trudel?" Alison asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm possibly going to get my head bald." Haylie replied, still pissed off as fucking ever.

"What's the big deal, you join a society or whatever its called now-a-days, you get your hair shaved off to show your support or something and you feel great about yourself afterwards, what's the problem?" Alison asked once again.

"What's the point in me joining that cult anyways, like I have no business in it." Haylie said.

"Yeah, you do have business in the 'cult'" Alison said.

"How exactly, how exactly do I business in this cult, tell me Alison." Haylie said.

"Well, always, after each and every Raw, I always see you drunk out of your mind, playing tonsil hockey with every single superstar one after another one and another, and I'm sick and tired of seeing you do that, so I think you joining this society would be good for you." Alison replied, which at the end, seeing my shocked face.

"I am not joining Alison." Haylie commented.

"Yeah you are Haylie, whether you like it not, your skinny Divas Title holding blond ass is joining that society." Alison said.

"And what if I don't?" Haylie asked, using her bitchy attitude.

"Well, I'm just going to make your life a living hell." Alison replied, before Haylie leaving her office.

.x

"What's wrong Haylie?" Asked her best friend since she debuted on Raw Sydney.

The duo of Divas were in the Divas locker room, Sydney was getting ready for the number one contenders match _for _Haylie's Divas Championship against the French Canadain Maryse…huh…two Canadains going at it for the Divas Championship…that should be an interesting match to watch, and…well…Haylie….she's getting ready to possibly get her head shaved…

"I'm forced to join the society and get my head shaved." Haylie replied. She doesn't have to say the actual name of it, Sydney knows it very well.

"Really?" Sydney asked. Haylie nodded sadly while going through her gym bag trying to find one of her hair elastics.

"Well, I'm going to feel bad for you." Sydney replied, patting her right hand, which the nails on it were painted black and neon blue, on Haylie's right shoulder.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to be there whenever someone's head gets shaved." Sydney replied.

"And I'm making sure myself that my head gets shaved is _not, _I repeat, is _not _going to happen, and I, of course, is going to make sure of it." Haylie replied as she was using that hair elastic she finally found out of her gym bag and putting her hair in a pony tail with it.

"Well, in-case your head _does _get shaved bald, I'm here for you." Sydney said.

"Aww, thanks bestie, and by the way, good luck in your match against Maryse, I hope you win, and I actually do want to face you for the title." Haylie said.

"Thanks." Sydney said as she hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, luckily, Haylie's head shaving is after the match between Sydney and Maryse, so she could at least see who is going to be the next contender for the title in the last few minutes she has with her hair…if those people have their way and shave it completely bald.

"Come on Sydney, find some strength or something to just beat that slut." Haylie muttered as I saw Maryse basically dominating the whole match…well…until Maryse put Sydney into the position where Maryse was about to pull off her finisher…

…because Sydney pushed off of her feet and into the air, and when she landed on her two feet behind Maryse, Sydney pulled off her neck-breaker type finisher for the 1-2-3!

Haylie was dancing in her head when she just say her best friend win an opportunity for the Divas title…but it's bad for the Divas champion because after this, she's going in for a forced headshave.

As Haylie was walking down the backstage halls to the entrance to the ramp to see Sydney and congratulate her, she saw her brother, who is one half of the Unified tag team champions Josh.

"I'd heard your going to get your head shaved." He commented.

"Yeah, and it fucking sucks, I wasn't planning on somehow having my hair fall off my head." Haylie replied, starting to get pissed off.

"Yeah well, what could you do, your going to somehow get in the ring, and they're going to somehow shave your head, so what the hell are you supposed to do?" Josh asked.

"I don't know." Haylie said as she walked away from her brother in search of her best friend.

.x

"Congratulations on the win Sydney." Haylie said as she finally saw her best friend walk towards her,

"Thanks, but it's like one of the worst wins I ever had." Sydney said,

"How come?" Haylie asked.

"Well, because I'm facing my best friend who is currently the champion." Sydney replied.

"Oh that, well, yeah, that's kind of bad."

"Yeah, but that's not even close to what you're going to be experiencing after the commercial break."


	3. Chapter 3

Haylie was sitting on her locker room couch, wearing a pink and white striped tank top, black skinny jeans and white converse shoes. Her hair was straight beyond belief…she_ wanted _it to be in a pony tail…but hey…straight looks good at her….for a little while before her hair is forced to be off her head anyways…

She was currently as usual is watching Raw, and is actually ignoring the promo that the SES was currently having…she actually wanted to ignore…she didn't want to throw up before she was forced to go out there…

…like literally, what the hell has she done to deserve this kind of punishment, she's liked around backstage…well…except for Mike and Tori and the general manager….and she is like the fans' favourite Diva, so what the hell did she do? What she probably did was ticked off Alison somehow by winning the Divas championship through that tournament when Melina was injured, when Alison clearly wanted Maryse to win it…well, she didn't so fucking get over it already, she didn't win the title through the tournament, and she clearly ain't getting the title shot either.

_Knock Knock. _My locker room door opened and closed to reveal the full team of the Unified tag champs Josh and his best friend since he was like five years old Kyle. "I'm sorry Haylie, this is for your own good." Kyle said as he picked me up and place me over his right shoulder.

"Kyle, you little mother fucker, put me down right now, and if you don't I would seriously murder you." Haylie said, sounding really pissed off, as she was punching Kyle's back, digging her nails in his skin, and even trying to rip some part of his dark red mowhawk here and there.

"Holy shit Josh, I guess she doesn't want to join them." Kyle said, coming to the stupid realization.

"Yeah I know dude, but we're helping her." Josh said with a evil look in his dark green eyes.

"Wait a fucking minute." Haylie said as she stopped trying to beat Kyle to a pulp. "Don't tell me…" Her sentence trailed off, fearing the worst.

"Yes." Josh and Kyle both said as they took off their leather jackets and it revealed SES shirts.

"No, no, no, no, no this can't fucking happening, why would you betray your own sister, yeah I could possibly see Kyle doing this, but not you Josh, why?" Haylie asked, about to cry.

"Relax Haylie, me and Kyle aren't actually in it, we're just in it until you decided to join SES." Josh replied.

"Well, you guys have to be in that cult for a long time because I AIN'T joining it, how many times do I have to say it." Haylie replied, having her pissed off attitude returning.

Josh and Kyle decided to ignore her comment as they walked the backstage hallways to the entrance to the ring.

"Put me down, if you know what's good for you." Haylie snarled the words out of her mouth as she continued to dig her nails into Kyle's skin.

"Oh come on Haylie, just join, there's no harm in it, you just get rid of stuff that's harmful in your life." Josh said.

"I wish I could get rid of you, your harmful in my life." Haylie muttered.

"What'd you say Haylie?" Josh asked.

"Nothing." Haylie replied quickly.

"That's what I thought." Josh said, before Haylie flipped him off.

"Seriously Haylie, what's wrong with all this?" Josh asked.

"Uh, how about I get humiliated in front of the thousands of people in this arena, millions of people who is watching Raw around the world, which include our parents, I loose my blond hair that I'd waited for like twenty one years to grow in the way that I had it, and I have to wait another twenty one years later, and by that time, I'm not going to have blond hair, I'm going to start developing grey hair." Haylie said sharply.

"You mean Mom and Dad is watching Raw, right now?" Josh asked.

"Yeah duh, they called me before all of this and they said they're watching Raw, how proud I was that I don't go into these stuff like this and all that." Haylie replied.

"She spoke too soon then." Josh said.

"Fuck, between this and any other possible punishment, I would rather be a manager of one of the most cocky tag team in WWE history." Haylie said.

"Us?" Josh asked. His tag team is one of the most loved tag teams ever by the fans who are absolutely in love with heels.

"No not you guys, after what your doing to me, I was talking about the team who's going to get those titles at Extreme Rules." Haylie replied, now seeing both Josh and Kyle nod their heads in realization of who the hell I'm talking about.

As soon as the trio was nearing the entrance area, Haylie's punches, kicks, scratches and even a few bites here and there were getting more frequent and more harder than Haylie ever did those types of things.

"I'm sorry, this is for your own good." Josh said, with the same evil look in his eyes that he gave me in my locker room, and now as an added bonus, he's added the evil smirk…yepp…he's pure evil when he wants to be.

"Do you know how much you suck right now?" Haylie asked, with a little humour in her voice.

Josh just ignored that commented as he heard his and Kyle's theme song _Fire Burning _being blasted throughout the arena. "Good luck having your head shaved." Kyle whispered and has received the finger from the Divas champion.


	4. Chapter 4

While the trio was walking down the ramp, Haylie had literally started kicking Kyle's face, a kick in the right eye twice, a side kick (sort of) to one of the nostrils and a pointed kick to the lips, but Kyle just gripped the hold he had on her, which resulted in Haylie screaming just a little bit because just five months ago, she had stomach surgery, and whenever someone has a hard grip in the area, she's screams in agonized pain.

When they finally got to the ring, Kyle planted Haylie on the steel chair, and got a hold of her right wrist Josh got a hold of the left one…and Haylie…is now realizing that maybe she can't have her way over certain stuff…maybe this time Alison, Josh and Kyle were right for the past half hour…maybe joining SES _would _be good for her….if only someone would drag her back into the real world and realize that joining SES would be like signing your soul to the devil…..stupid in the beginning…and regretting the decision in the end….

…as she saw Punk come closer and closer with the turned on razor, she replayed this thought over and over in her head, at times screaming it inside her head _SOMEBODY COME FUCKING SAVE ME!!_

When Haylie saw those blades of the razor at least touched her head, she heard the theme song of a certain superstar that she wouldn't expect to help her…

…who she saw slid the ring was the person who tried to stay away from her ever since he came on Raw…the person that Haylie saw was Damien…the superstar that she had a _small _crush on…

…Tonight, Damien was wearing a black zip-up hoodie with the hood down, exposing his shaggy brunette/red shaded hair, black baggy jeans and white and black checkered wrestling boots…yeah…he might look a little like a mixture of a skateboarding freak and a dork….but he's an awesome mixture of a skateboarding freak and a dork…whenever her and Damien get a chance to have a little conversation.

Haylie rolled out of the ring just as Damien was attacking Punk, Josh, Kyle and Luke…and just as Haylie was walking back up the ramp, she just saw Damien be another victim of the G2S…_he _could have been _her _if she somehow escaped from Josh and Kyle's grasps on her wrists and escaped getting her head shaved.

She was about to go backstage before she heard Punk say, "You were pretty close on joining SES….so how about I give you a little _deal…_at Extreme Rules, you go one on one against me….in a TLC match…the winner….gets your contract…which means if _I _win…which, of course I will…I would personally make you a member of SES." Punk offered.

Haylie thought about it for a few minutes before nodding her head yes and saying, "You're on." Then she heard her theme song _Bring me to life _by Evanescence started to blast throughout the arena as she heard the fans cheering for her this week for not getting her head shaved, and possibly for when Extreme Rules rolls around and hoping that their Punk Diva isn't going to loose her contract to some crazed lunatic who isn't possibly crazed of shaving her head.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Haylie's hotel room*_

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't get your hair shaved." Sydney said,

Her and Haylie were in her hotel room, and they were discussing what had happen during Raw.

"Yeah, I get too keep my locks for a while, actually three weeks too be exact," Haylie commented, with a little sadness in her voice when she said _actually three weeks later._

"What's up with the sad tone?" Sydney asked.

"Well, already I'm starting to loose confidence in myself over my match with him at Extreme Rules." Haylie replied.

"Haylie, you'd heard about this match for like an half an hour or so, and you're already loosing confidence in yourself?" Sydney asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Haylie, you are like the only Diva in this generation that specializes in tables, ladder and chairs, you'll beat Punk's ass." Sydney replied.

"I'm only specialized in those types of things because I only got ladder training from the Hardy brothers, chair training from your brother and table training from the table specialists here on Raw." Haylie said.

"Yeah, and where would you be if you didn't get training from those peoples?" Sydney asked.

"Just some loser _trying _to get in the WWE." Haylie replied.

"No, you would still here today, but get rid of the extreme matches you had so far, and you would of declined the match with Punk." Sydney replied.

"Like really?" Haylie asked.

"Hell yeah girlfriend, you know that all of your friends are going to cheer you on at Extreme Rules when we get to see you beat Punk's ass." Sydney said.

"Yeah, and probably everyone would be deciding on who would they be cheering for when they see our Divas title match." Haylie said.

"Really, because I know who I would like to win." Sydney said.

"You of course think that you would win the title." Haylie guessed.

"Actually no, I wanted you to win the title." Sydney said.

"Really?" Haylie asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, you are such a better Divas champion than I would ever be." Sydney said.

"Yeah, and _if _I still have the title after our match, and if I loose at Extreme Rules, I would be a bald Divas champion."


	6. Chapter 6

_Next Monday night Raw_

"I really can't believe your own brother betrayed you and joined SES just to get _you _in that damn cult." Sydney said as soon as her and Haylie reached the arena where Raw was being located-which was in Sydney's home town of Toronto, Ontario.

"Yeah, _I _can't believe it, and it's my own brother." Haylie replied.

A couple of seconds later, the Canadian and Divas Champ were met by Kelly.

"Haylie, you got a promo with Phil in a few." Kelly said.

"Alright thanks." Haylie said as she left the Canadian native and the Florida native.

.x

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

_Take it off _by Ke$ha started to play as Haylie walked out to the stage to hear the cheers of the Canadian fans….they act just as if they were the fans in her hometown…crazy and full of energy.

Haylie was pacing back and forth on the stage, hearing the cheers of the Canadian fans, thinking about if I lose, I have to join SES, and probably the fans would probably hate my guts…

… "As you heard last week, me and Punk would be in a TLC match at Extreme Rules, and if I loose that match, Punk is then the official holder of my two-year contract here in the WWE, and that means, he could do whatever he damn well pleases towards me, and let's just say if that happens, he would force me to join SES, and I don't have any damn say in all that." Haylie started, and heard the boos coming from the fans, which meant they also didn't agree of what was going to happen if Punk would of owned her contract…

… "See, I agree, I think you are supposed to have your say if you want or don't want to join something, see, I didn't want to join SES, but the damn general manager, the Unified tag team champions-who I want to loose their titles to ShoMiz at Extreme Rules in a tag team casket match- I got those three people to force me to join, but I got news for them- Theres. No. Way. In. Hell. I'm. Joining. Straight. Edge. Society. If. I. Join. It. Would. Be. Over. My. Dead. Body." Haylie said each word clearly as possible, so Alison, Josh and Kyle would clearly understand my message that I wasn't planning on joining Straight Edge any time soon.

__

Haylie turned around and saw Punk walk out to stand in front of her and looks like he's enjoying the boos that the fans were giving to him.

"So let me get this straight, you _don't _want to join SES?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, are you stupid or something Punk?" Haylie asked with some sort of attitude or something.

"Well, all I know is that you would be an _excellent _edition for SES."


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell do you mean I would be an excellent edition to SES?" Haylie asked.

"Well, what I mean is that an alcohol abuser like yourself _really _needs SES." Punk replied.

"I do NOT abuse alcohol, I only drink whenever I celebrate any special occasion." Haylie said.

"Well, and part of the _special occasion _include playing tonsil hockey with your mortal enemy?" Punk asked, and saw the shocked look on Haylie's face.

"The hell do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Here's the proof." Punk said as a picture appeared on the 'tron.

It was a picture of Haylie, having her lips locked with Mike's the night she won the Divas Championship.

A couple of minutes later, Punk said to the fans, "That was the night that your Punk Diva won her championship, and when she reached the club with her friends, she automatically went to the bar and ordered one of the most strongest alcoholic drinks out there, apparently the drink was called _Zombie, _incase all of you addicts out there wanted to know what's included in a Zombie, it includes: a half a shot vodka, half a shot of rum, half a shot of tequila, half a shot of gin, half a shot of Blue Curacao, two shots sour mix and two shots of seven up…now, with that much of alcohol, that would probably make an average person drunk, and well…your right…as soon as Haylie just drank one, she was just _mild _drunk, so she ordered three more Zombies…and by the time she drank those three drinks, she was drunk than drunk itself, and well, Mike just happen to walk by her, and yeah." Punk said.

Haylie still had a shocked look on her face. "You…you…you know what? At Extreme Rules, I will beat you, I will not be a part of SES whether you and your goons like it or not." Haylie said before her theme song started to play, then she walked away from Punk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my fucking lord." Haylie said as she was walking back to her locker room.

"Yeah, that's a little harsh of what Phil did, don't ya think?" Asked a voice.

Haylie turned around and saw Damien, wearing his attire of a white tank top, which was underneath a black zip-up hoodie, black acid wash baggy jeans and white and bright green DC shoes.

"Yeah." Haylie replied. "Oh, thanks for saving me last week from almost getting my head shaved." She added.

"Oh, no problem, I didn't want to get the best Divas champion get her head shaved." Damien replied.

"Aw, thanks." Haylie replied with a smile on her face. Besides the high flyers here on Raw, Damien was one of the nicest guys here on Raw, on screen and _off _screen…no matter why the fans like him the most…well, besides the fact he's brothers with the Hardyz.

"No problem, oh, by the way, do you want to be my partner for my mixed tag team match?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, sure, who you facing anyways?" Haylie asked.

"Maryse and Kyle." Damien replied.

"Ooh, beating the slut to a bloody pulp would be a great treat for me after what I'm going through." Haylie replied.

.x

_They told him don't you ever come around here_

_Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear_

_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it, just beat it_

"This mixed tag team match was scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, Damien Hardy!"

_Beat it _by Michael Jackson started to play as Damien came out to the cheering fans.

He just stood there on stage with the hood of his sweater up, and when the chorus started, he swung his head back, and (of course) the hood fell and bright white fireworks started to go off, and when the last group of fireworks went off, Damien just ran to the ring, jumped onto the ring apron and literally flipped inside the ring, which somehow, made the female fans scream more than the male fans…they probably thought that move was one of the hottest moves that they saw Damien ever do.

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_There's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

"And his tag team partner, from Long Island, New York, she is the Divas champion, Haylie Trudel!"

Her theme song started to play as Haylie just walked out to the stage, and walking down to the ring, because she is focusing all her anger of being forced into SES, all her anger towards her brother, the general manager, SES, and even Maryse here and there, and she is going to release all of it onto the French Canadian…who unfortunaly got the country field advantage because we are of course in Canada, the country that Maryse was born…so, that _might _not be possible.

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu_

_Ooh oui_

_Ooh oui_

"And their opponents, first, from Montreal, Quebec Canada, Maryse!"

Maryse's theme started to play as she was doing her normal entrance to the ring, hearing some cheers because probably some of them (possibly males) were big Maryse fans or something like that, and a little jeer because she was a heel.

_Shawty got that super thing_

_Hotter than the sun in the south of Spain_

_Got me soon as I walked through the door._

"And her tag team partner, from Long Island, New York, he is one half of the Unified tag team champions, Kyle!" …

…and Haylie knows what's on his mind…

…on his mind is beating my team and humiliating me…with probably some help from Punk.


	9. Chapter 9

Once all four people are in the ring, Damien and I made our way to our corner, and Haylie automatically told Damien that she would be starting first, she had a _little _unfinished business with Maryse.

The ref signalled for the bell to ring, signalling for the match is starting, and as Damien out of the ring to stand on the apron, Haylie circled Maryse before locking up, Maryse putting Haylie in a headlock and flipping her onto the mat, holding her head between her forearm and bicep. She let go and threw Haylie against the ropes and on her way back, clotheslined her. Haylie fell and rolled over to the ropes where Maryse followed her, kicking her ribs until she pulled Haylie up.

Haylie turned the tables.

She got to take advantage and get a kick to the midsection and a punch to the left side of Maryse's jaw before Maryse punched her back. Haylie stumbled to the corner of the ring and Maryse followed her. She pulled him out of the corner and gave her a neckbreaker, automatically going for the cover.

2.

Maryse held her in her headlock again, and Haylie frantically tried to get out, turning her body every which way to finally get to the ropes. Maryse yanked Haylie way from the ropes and brought her to the middle of the ring where she had nowhere to go. Haylie was slowly fading. The ref trying to ask Haylie is she wanted to give, she said hell no. Just like a Trudel, you never give up.

Haylie was slowly able to get to her feet and aim three punches to Maryse's midsection, before being able to break the hold and rebound off the ropes. Much to her displeasure, Haylie was met by a dropkick, sending her back down to the mat where she was only seconds ago.

Cover.

2.

Maryse looked at the ref, and started to argue with him about it being a three count. Kyle slapped the turnbuckle to snap Maryse out of it. It worked and her attention went back to Haylie, who was now on her side from kicking out. Maryse picked Haylie up and threw her into the corner. It was as if the two divas were thinking a-like and the two went for the same move, then ended up colliding into each other, sending both Divas to the floor.

Mike Chioda started to count but both women were up at six. Haylie using the ropes, and Maryse using her knees. During those six seconds, Haylie seemed to have an adrenaline rush, because as soon as Maryse went for punch, Haylie ducked. She then continued on to do two clotheslines. Haylie picked Maryse up for a standing hurricarana. She raised her right hand in the air as she flashed her pearly whites, then she bent over Maryse shouting,

"Peace out, slut."

She rebounded for the ropes, and when she was close to Maryse, she performed a running moonsault. As Maryse was clutching her stomach, she looked over at Kyle and nodded, signalling something.

Haylie flipped Maryse over onto her hurt stomach, put her feet onto the center of her back, and was about to grab her arms, so that she could be in_ Paralyzer, _if it wasn't for Kyle attacking me from behind, which meant for the ref to signal for the bell to ring for a DQ.

I could of have beaten Maryse.

I could of gotten momentum for Extreme Rules.

I could of gotten a little more chance of not being in SES.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Haylie said as soon as her and Damien reached backstage.

"What, it was just a DQ." Damien said.

"Just a DQ, Damien, I could of gotten some momentum for Extreme Rules, if it weren't for Kyle to interfere." Haylie said.

"Come on Haylie, we all know you could beat Phil at Extreme Rules, why need momentum?" Josh said.

"Because I'm starting to loose confidence in myself, that's why I need momentum."

_**I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALL sorry for this chapter too be really short, I'm having a feeling that I'm getting a cold, so I didn't feel like writing too much, but I'm going too be updating no matter what :P**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Fast Forward too Extreme Rules_

Well, the day has finally arrived, it was the day where Haylie's contract is going to be on the line, and if Punk wins the contract, he owns her, plus, as an added bonus, makes her a member of the SES.

_FF to end of the match_

Punk was knocked out by Haylie's finisher _Surgical Free _and was lying on the mat beside the set-up ladder where Haylie-being bloody and possibly injured- was trying to get her contract, until she looked down and saw that her brother was standing beside the two parts of the ladder.

"Josh, no." Haylie yelled as she saw what her brother was going to do.

Beside the ring, there was four tables-two on top of each other and beside each other- that was supposed to be crushed by Haylie pushing Punk off the ladder, but it currently didn't work in her favour, and now Haylie was seeing her own brother doing the same to her.

"I'm sorry Haylie, this is for your own good." Josh said as he tipped the ladder. Haylie was thinking quickly off jumping off the ladder, but she didn't want to be injuring her foot even more, so she just went for the ride and went through the four tables.


	12. Chapter 12

_*Haylie's POV*_

As I lay there, in the heap of broken tables, wanting to get up, but having a feeling I injured my foot even more, but I'm going to try to get up and at least climb the ladder so Punk doesn't get my contract.

When I _at least _slide into the ring, I saw Punk stirring up from when he got hit by my finisher, and was about to climb the ladder, so me, being smart (sort of), ignoring my foot injury and literally ran to the ladder and climbed as fast as I could…because hey, this match has my contract…and my hair on the line…and a girl would want to keep her hair until she's dead…right?

When I got to the top of the ladder, I was met by Punk a few seconds later, and we were both delivering shots to the head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…until I got planted onto his shoulders for the G2S…I fell back to my side of the ladder, and when I was close to the ground, my neck bounced (a little hard) on the top rope and (some how) planted face first onto either the third or forth step of the ladder…ouch!

When I finally looked up to the top of the ladder, I saw Punk holding my contract in the air. I started to literally cry because as I knew it, possibly tomorrow night on Raw-tomorrow night in my home town of Long Island, New York, in front of my friends and family-Punk was going to make me a member of SES.

-*-*-*-Monday Night Raw-*-*-*-

When I entered the Long Island arena, everyone was looking at me weirdly…like what the hell is going on….everyone knows I'm going to be joining SES, so what the hell's the point.

"Hey Hay." I heard my best friend Sydney said as she met up with me.

"Hey," I replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked. She was sick last night and had too leave the arena early and she didn't catch the PPV on TV, so she didn't know I lost to Punk.

"I was right." That was all I replied.

"Right about what?" Sydney asked.

"Right about not beating Punk at Extreme Rules." I said, as I felt tears making a path down my cheeks.

"So, you're going to get your head shaved?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah." I replied, hearing my own voice crack. "And he's going to do it tonight."

"Wait, we're in Long Island, right?" Sydney asked.

I nodded.

"So, if he's going to shave your head tonight, he's doing it here just to humiliate you in-front of your friends and family." Sydney said.

"Yeah." I replied, then walked away from her.


	13. Chapter 13

_*Later*_

Haylie was walking down the hallways of backstage, wearing a light pink tank top, grey acid washed skinny jeans and white converse shoes. Her hair was in its natural state-not wanting to do anything to it because her hair was going to be shaved off anyways so, what was the point?

"You know Haylie, you don't have to do this." Damien said as soon as he met up with her.

"Uh Damien, I _have _to be a damn member of SES, he owns my damn contract, fuck, he could go tell Alison many of reason to fire me when he wanted to." Haylie said, slapping one of her hands onto one of her sides.

"Yeah, you could have a point there." Damien replied with one of his southern smiles.

"Why do you southern guys _always _have to be so cute?" Haylie asked.

"We're just are." Damien replied as the duo reached the entrance way.

"Does it feel like you're going to die?" Haylie asked with a little laugh.

"Well, kind of, I've always dreamt dying from doing some extreme stunt or something along that line." Damien replied.

"Do you share the same brain with Jeff?" Haylie asked.

"No, I'm more cautious kind of when it comes to high flying stunts, he just goes and does whatever." Damien replied.

Haylie laughed a little, then smiled, this was what she liked about Damien, she could act like herself-just get rid of her on-screen attitude- around him and he wouldn't care.

"Wow, there's actually a difference between you and Jeff." Haylie said, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, one's cute and one's cool." Damien replied.

"Who's the cute one and who's the cool one?" Haylie asked, before hearing her theme song play.

"Well, here's my fate." Haylie added before hugging Damien and walking out to the ring.


	14. Chapter 14

As Haylie was walking down to the ring, the only people that she saw in the ring were Punk, her brother Josh and Kyle. _Where the hell is the rest of SES…probably planning something on making me join this stupid cult _Haylie thought as she entered the ring.

"Haylie, I see you finally come to your senses on joining SES." Josh commented as soon as she entered the ring.

"Shut up Josh, it was because of Punk who made the damn match and it was because of you who pushed the damn ladder and making me fall through four freaking tables." Haylie commented back.

"Well, the Josh pushing the ladder and making you fall through four tables wouldn't have happen _if _you didn't accept the damn match." Kyle said, and then heard boos coming from the fans. "Oh shut the hell up." Josh said, then receiving more boos.

"And by Punk's body language, he's just hoping to get my head shaving over with, so…" Haylie said as she sat down on the steel chair, "…let's get it over with."

Punk was ready to start shaving my head, then stopped to say, "You know what, how about since we're dealing with a family member of someone who's already in SES, how about we have them do this so…Josh…will you do the honours." Then passed the razor to him.

"With all pleasure." He said before going behind me and started to shave my head…I had no one to come out here and stop these idiots…it was them and me in this ring, and my older brother, the person I was looking up to since I was born was shaving my head…thought it would never end a brother/sister relationship like this.

After that, I looked down in my hands, and saw the strands of my blond hair…well…it's official to them….I was in their society…whether I liked it or not…but was my heart set up to be in this society…maybe _I _could be the one to tear them apart…if only…

_Me: Sweet, one more week until the WWE Draft...I MIGHT get too see Miz be drated to the "second rate show" as he would like to call it._

_Miz Muse: I AM NOT getting drafted to Smackdown!_

_Me: Sureeeeeeeee...anways read and review_


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as those events were over, Haylie went storming to backstage and made a bee line to her locker room, so she wouldn't possibly see the other superstars and diva's dirty looks at her, she didn't want to hear some of the people laughing at her…like…it wasn't like she _wanted _to be in SES…she was trying to figure out ways that she _couldn't _be in it, but after that picture that Punk showed a while back, and the match he won at Extreme Rules against her, which as a result, Punk now owns her contract…she was once again _forced _into the SES…and at some point, she was going to get revenge.

Haylie walked into the locker room bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror…all that she saw was some un-recognizable person, she saw the usual small, soft, pink lips that some lucky guys got the chance and touch it with their own…she saw the large, innocent chocolate brown eyes that could get her a one way ticket into anything that she wanted…or a one way ticket to show one of her favourite emotion which could get a guy sent to Hell....she saw the child-like rounded face that made her look like she was around like five-six years old…but really, she's around the age of twenty one-twenty two….yeah, she liked that feature, it was cute…

…but the only thing that was different about her, was what was used to be on top of her head…her long locks of blond hair was now off, and it left only little specks of hair that Josh forgot to shave, but mostly, she saw her own scalp. "Great, I look like some person trying to survive some sort of rehab or something…" Haylie muttered before turning to walk out of her locker room bathroom, before turning back to the bathroom mirror, and punching it with her fist, causing the mirror to be crushed into a million pieces, and causes her fist to bleed through the veins that were near the knuckles.

Haylie lifted that fist, touched her knuckles on her right cheek, and she felt the warm, tingling sensation of her blood touched her cheek, then running her fist up her cheek to her ear, before saying, "SES has made a horrible mistake of getting me in it, because they don't know, what's gonna happen when they piss off a Punk Diva."


	16. Chapter 16

When Haylie walked into her hotel room, she just landed somehow on the couch, and just cried. Yeah, just cried, she doesn't know _why_ she was crying, she was just crying. Then a thought dawned on her, maybe she'd figured why she was so drawn to alcohol so damn much, maybe she'd figured why she had such a nasty attitude toward some people, maybe that all happened with that one faithful day when she was just fourteen years old.

"_No Steve, fuck off." Fourteen year old Haylie said to her sixteen year old intoxicated boyfriend Steve._

_The couple were outside her house, Steve, of course, with a can of beer in his hand, was trying to get Haylie to drink a little to loosen up a little bit._

"_Why?!?" Steve asked._

"_Because you are a prick, and we're fucking over by the way." Haylie said as she got off of the grass and was going inside the house, but Steve tackled her, opened her mouth and forced the beer down her throat._

As the tears were rolling down Haylie's face as she remembered the thought, there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"_Haylie, I need to talk to you for a few minutes." _Replied a voice.

"What do you want Serena?" Haylie asked.

"_I figured out a way for you to get out of SES."_


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait…what?" Haylie asked when Serena entered her room.

"I said, I've figured out a way for you to get out of SES." Serena replied.

"Wait, hold on, didn't you _want _me to be in SES, or was it just Phil, Josh and Kyle that wanted me in?" Haylie asked.

"Just them." Serena replied.

"_You _want to help _me, _I thought you hated me when we first met when I was visiting Smackdown to be Tiffany's tag team partner against Michelle and Layla." Haylie said.

"Yeah, I _acted _like I hated you, but deep down inside, you could of done better with your WWE career." Serena commented.

"You just said meant that you _wanted _me to be in SES." Haylie said.

"Just let me finish, and you understand what I'm saying, anyways, but what I meant by you could of done better with your WWE career, I meant that you could of win a championship or two, and I was right by when you won the Divas championship, and not being forced to manage one of the lamest tag teams in WWE history, and not being forced to get your head shaved and have your life being transformed for the better." Serena continued.

"Can you just speed up this lecture your giving me to the point where you _actually _tell me how I get my sweet escape out of SES." Haylie said, obviously now pissed off.

"Alright, alright, calm down Haylie, how you get out of SES is by challenge Phil to another match, and _this _time, the stipulations are if you win, you're out of SES, get your contract, and actually have your career back, and if he wins, you're out of the WWE."


	18. Chapter 18

"So let me get this straight Alison, you're putting me in an inter-gender tag match, where my partner is one of the guys in WWE who is making my life a living hell, and I'm facing the other superstar who is making my life a living hell and my sister-in-law?" Haylie asked.

It was another Raw, and Haylie was in her first match since being forced to be a member of SES.

"Basically, yeah." Alison said.

"God damn it to hell." Haylie muttered before going to the Divas locker room.

"Haylie, you look…different." Kelly commented as soon as Haylie entered the locker room.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Haylie muttered as she placed her bag on one of the benches.

"That's not normal." Kelly said.

"Yeah, I look…not me." Haylie said.

"Yeah, but in due time, you would possibly have your hair back, which that could happen, if you're somehow out of the SES by then." Kelly said.

"Yeah, _if _I get out."


End file.
